Best Mistake
by Ameriie
Summary: If you were in love with your teacher, and if your teacher was in love with you, would you go for it? Even if it felt so right but was so wrong? (Contains boyxboy)
1. Prologue (Introducing Logan)

Alright, so I know I said that Break Free would be my last story, but I thought since i have been absent from the FF would for 89 years I thought that you all deserved another one. I know these types of stories are outdated but someone asked me on Twitter if I can make a teacher/student love story. I haven't done anything like it before, so why not? So here's All My Love.

P.S - Happy New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

_Dear journal,_

_If my thoughts and imagination is all I have, then I would be okay with that. My friends think I think about him too much. And truthfully, I wouldn't blame them. Sometimes, I would think about him in class, then find myself missing the whole entire lesson. It's kind of embarrassing to say. I admit, it's starting to become a problem. I wish I had someone to let this out to, though. Camille would just tell me that I don't know what I feel, and that I'm just confused. Kendall's been out of town recently. And Logan-he's changed, and not for the better. He's been hanging out with the wrong crowd lately; being distracted from some things. He used to be this bright, book-smart person. But now it seems like we both have switched personalities. I'm the book smart one and he's the troublemaker. But that's another topic for another day. _

_What's really going on with me is... I've been having feelings about Mr. Diamond, my chemistry teacher. I don't know if he knows it or not. He's been acting different around me lately. He's been paying more attention to me, smiling at me more, and other stuff that I don't want to write down._

"Mijo, Logan is here." I hear my mom say as she knockes from the other side of my door.

I put my journal under my bed quickly and started to make my way downstairs. Nobody knows that I have a journal and I'd like to keep it that way. Sometimes I feel a little dumb writing in it because me and my friends use to make fun of journals and stuff. But one day I wrote in one and... I dont know, I just started writing in it more.

I came downstairs to see Logan, who was smoking, patiently waiting for me as he was tapping his foot to a song in his head.

"Since when did you start smoking?" I asked as I took the cigarette from his mouth.

"Since times have changed." he said simply, not even minding that my mom doesn't like when people smoke in the house. "So are we going to study or what?"

"No, I need to talk to you."

I heard him grunt but I didn't care. I pulled him by his arm and dragged him upstairs to my room. I shut the door after us, not wanting my mom to hear our conversation. I really didn't want to talk about this today, but it seems like I have to.

"What's been going on with you?" I asked.

"What are talking about?" Logan said.

"You've been hanging with the wrong people, you've been skipping class-matter of fact you haven't been showing up to school at all! And what's up with the smoking? You look like a douche bag."

"So, I fucking changed a little. I'm growing up, Carlos; just like everyone else. Stop acting like we're all twelve again. Damn."

I wasn't quick enough to think of a good comeback, so I just sighed and rolled my eyes. I know he's right, but only about the growing up part. It's just that I don't want him too change so much that something gets in the way of us being best friends. Like...his new friends. The ones that turned him into this raunchy, non-caring, frequently pissed off maniac.

"Look," Logan said as he put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not going to turn into this big monster that you think I am, alright? Don't worry about me. I'm completely fine."

I sighed as I surrendered.

"Fine." I said.

His hands started to slide lower to where he was feeling my sides. He was taller than me by a few inches, so he bent down a little until his mouth was right beside of my ear.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you're worried?" He asked.

I just rolled my eyes as I pushed him off of me. I wasn't in the mood for him joking at the moment. Especially about something that is serious to me. He never used to do that. He would always know what was important to me and when and when not to joke about it. But now...

"So let's get to studying." I say as I start to get my chemistry book out of my backpack.

"Yeah, uh, I actually have plans to go out with Jett and Jennifer. Do you think you can cover this one for me?" Logan said as he started to put his jacket back on.

"Logan, I cant keep letting you cheat off of me anymore. I could get into serious trouble and I don't want to risk-

"Carlos," Logan groaned. "Please. This is the last time I'll do this to you. I promise. Next time, I'll study with you and do whatever you want. Just please," Logan pleaded as he grabbed my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "I can;t miss today."

He looked at me with his big brown eyes as he begged. I know I should say no, and I'm an idiot for NOT saying no.

"Fine, but this is the last time I swear." I said, deciding to put my trust in Logan for what seems like the millionth time.

"Thank you so much!" He said as he hugged me.

"You better be glad I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too." Logan said as he started to leave my room.

"I guess I'll study by myself." I said to myself aloud as I picked up my chemistry book.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay, as you know, my first chaps suck. And they're short. So it's short and it sucks. But I promise I will make it up to you as the chapters progress!

-A


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I hope everyone had a happy new year. I wrote a long(ish) authors note saying how I was thankful for everyone for reading and reviewing my story, but I forgot to press save and all of my process was deleted and I dont feel like rewriting it. So I'm just going to say thank you everyone. Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

Finally sixth period. I waited patiently in my seat for the bell to ring. I was the only one in the classroom, as usual since my class before this is just across the hall. Watching Mr. Diamond write 'Test Today' on the dry erase board was amusing enough to keep me distracted. He was wearing all black, which seemingly showed of all of his muscles. He worked out, and it definitely showed. I'm trying my best not to daydream about him. Every time I do, I seem to drool a little and it's not pretty.

"How come you're always here early?" Camille asked me, interrupting my thoughts to myself as she sat in her seat beside me.

"Well, my fifth period class is right across the hall." I say, smart-wittedly.

"I think you just rush over here so you can look at Mr. Diamond longer than we can." she said as she whispered to me.

I did nothing but roll my eyes. She was right, but I kind of didn't want to admit it. I just don't want to seem like every other one of those girls and closeted boys who do nothing but fantasize over someone they can't have all day. Logan and I always mocked those kind of people.

"Have you seen Logan?" I said to Camille, whom was studying right before the test.

"I saw him this morning hanging out with the Jennifer's and Jett in the cafeteria. Why?"

The late bell started to ring as I immediately felt irritated; and a bit disappointed. For some reason, I thought that something about what I said to Logan yesterday would have gotten through him enough to show up and take the test for himself, but I guess it didn't. As usual.

"It's a long story. But I just thought he would show today." I say.

Camille scoffed.

"Yeah, like Logan actually comes to school anymore." Camille whispered.

"Has anymore seen Mr. Mitchell today?" Mr. Diamond asked the class. I'm glad he didn't hear our conversation.

"He's in SOC." I lied.

Here how this works. SOC stands for suspended on campus. Unfortunately that's a thing. After the whole class finishes their test, Mr. Diamond would gather Logan's work and send someone down to the SOC building so the person in charge could give it to him. But since he's not there today, I would go to the SOC building myself, say that Mr. Diamond made a mistake and get Logan's test and hurry to the restroom to take it for him. Afterwards I would turn it in to Mr. Diamond. I do all of that in my lunch period just to cover Logan's ass and to help him pass.

**_Time skip to after the test._**

Everyone was doing with their test in a matter of thirty-five minutes, and now we only have one more minute until the bell rings and I can't stop thinking about how Logan is basically treating me like his pet. I really don't know why I keep doing this for him. He gets all the fun and I am the one studying for tests and taking them for him.

I'm trying not to let it get to me, but it just is.

Finally the bell rings, and as soon as I am about do what I need to do, Mr. Diamond calls my name.

"Mr. Garcia, can you stay after the bell please?" he asks.

I look and Camille and she looks at me in return. The way he said that didn't sound too good. Mr. Diamond only says that in two ways.

A, it's the "_you're in trouble" _tone_._

Or B, the _'you're not in trouble, he just wants you to do something for him"_ tone.

And it was definitely the A. But I didn't do anything wrong, though; well at least not to my knowledge.

"Text me." Camille says as she leaves to go have her lunch.

The door shut hardly as the sound of an empty classroom was heard. {In a way.} I put my stuff down and start to approach his desk. I didn't have to ask what was it about because I saw the copy of Logan's test, the one I did for him before this, laid out for me with a big red zero on it. But still, I acted like I didn't know what he was talking to me.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, pushing the test more towards me so I could see it; not like I already haven't.

"It's a completed test of Logan's." I said with a smile. "But with a zero."

"Did Logan take this test in SOC, or did you?" he asked me with a stern tone. His eyes were burning into mine.

I just wanted to run away and hide from this moment forever and act like it never happened.

"Umm-" I said, before I was cut off by him.

"Carlos, I know you're trying to be a good friend, but you need to stop taking these tests for him. He needs to learn the consequences of his actions and he can't learn that if you're taking his tests for him."

"I know," I say. "I'm sorry. Logan has just been under a lot of stress and I don't want to see him be more stressed. We're friends and I don't want to see a friend get held back a year for being too stressed."

I don't know what the hell I just said. Mainly because I was talking too fast, but I hope it got through to him.

"Carlos, no matter how much stress a person is in in his personal life, a _true_ friend wouldn't let them do his work for him."

I sighed as I looked at the ground. I know he was disappointed in me, and I never had that feelings from one of my teachers. It's not a good feeling at all. It makes you feel so guilty and dirty, and ashamed of yourself.

I don't know what happened when I was thinking to myself because the next thing I knew, he lifted my face up and connected our lips together. And the thing that shocked me was that I started kissing him back. I didn't even really mean to, it just happened. And even though I realized I was kissing him, I was still doing it.

But it felt so right. It felt like the kiss was faster than electricity. I've wanted, no, needed this for so long. Although, he is a teacher and I'm a student. The law comes first in these types of relationships. And no matter how romantic they make it seem in the movies, it is still illegal. He could go to jail for rape and there is no telling what goes for me.

A few seconds in, and I finally have the courage to break the kiss. He looked at me and I knew that he was at a loss for words. I was as well, so I couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Diamond said as he started to organize his desk.

"No, it's fine." I said as I continued to look at the ground. "I led you on, it's fine."

"No, Carlos," he says as he points a finger at me. "You did not lead me on. I did it. I kissed you. You had nothing to do with this."

"Mr. Diamond, I-

"CARLOS, DAMN IT, JUST GO!" he yelled.

I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to make him more upset. I know I didn't mean to already, but I started to cry a little. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I don't even like for people to see my cry, or in any emotional state other than happy, but at the moment I just don't care. I don't even know what I just thought right now. Or even before this. Great, now I cant think straight.

I turned quickly and got my book bag that was sitting in my seat and quickly started walking towards the door.

"Carlos, wait." I heard him say, but I didn't listen. I just walked out and wiped my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the generous reviews! I appreciate each and every single one of you. I cant wait for you guys to see what is in store. I have a surprise planned out in this story for you all! I can't wait for you guys to read it! Okay, I'm done.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>**  
><strong>

I rushed out of Mr. Diamonds room probably faster than the speed of lightning. I didn't want to listen to anything he had to say to me before I left. At this point I really couldn't care less. All I am thinking about is how Camille telling me how stupid the crush I had on him was. She was right. Something that rarely happens and I hate it so much. Since everyone was in the cafeteria or off campus for lunch no one was in the hallway. Thank God. I started to wipe my face, feeling tears as I walked to my locker. I sighed as the thought of me being like everyone else came into my mind. Every girl, every boy whom has ever had a crush on him; I'm just like the rest of them.

Even though we're in Minnesota, the hallway seemed colder than the temperature outside. The lights in the hallway seemed more dim. Nothing further in seeing distance was audible. But yet, I still heard someone.

"Carlos, hold on." I hear someone chase behind me as I look back.

I see Camille, who's sprinting in Louboutin boots behind me trying to catch up with me. I didn't feel like stopping so I just slowed down. It's not that I don't want to talk to her specifically, I just dont feel like talking to anyone now. I just want everyone to go away and leave me alone for a whole century while I go figure my life out.

"Carlos, what's wrong with you?" She asked as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." I said, putting the combination in my locker.

"You could try," she said.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at her. I dont know if Camille is the right person that I sould be telling this to. Sure, she is trustworthy and dependent. But she is also the kind of girl who would accidently leak a secret when talking too much. At the same time, I know it's not good to keep secrets and stuff bottled up. That's what I tell everyone else when they're going through something.

"Nothing, it's just Logan." I said. Going back to digging in my locker.

I saw her roll her eyes and cross her arms from the corner of my eye.

"Los, you're still taking shit from him? All advice here, but you know Logan isn't good for you. Him and the bullshit he is giving you is making you stressed. It's about time that you cut him from your life since he wants to be this whole different person now."

"I know, Camille," I said. "I just wish Kendall was here."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he would have given me better advice."

I say as I close my Locker. Out of the corner of my eye I see Logan walking towards us. I can tell that he was angry by his facial expression and by the way he was walking. He must've found out about the tests. Camille turns to see what I'm looking at as she rolls her eyes and lets out an annoyed sigh. Logan and Camille used to be so close.

"Carlos, what the hell is your problem? You failed my test!" Logan says rudely. "Do you not understand I'm trying to pass this year?"

"Technically, I didn't fail it. Mr. Diamond somehow knew I was doing your tests for you and now he gave you a zero." I said.

"Listen, Carlos. You better get this shit straightened out. I don't want to get held back all because you got caught."

Is he serious right now? Out of trying to get good grades to please my parents, being stuck with extracurricular activities causing me to have no social life whatsoever, _and _doing his homework for him he expects me to keep doing this in the future?

"Logan, do you not understand that I have _my _stuff to do, too? How about you actually open up a book and study for yourself so this stuff doesn't happen! I'm tired of doing this for you!"

"Is there a problem here?" I hear Mr. Diamond say from behind me.

Logan and Camille looked at him, jumping a little because it's like he literally came out of no where. Even though I wanted to look at him as well, I didn't have enough strength to. Now that...that happened, I don't ever want to see him again. If I do, all of the embarrassment from me actually having a crush on him, actually kissing him back, or actually feeling something at all might even come back; and I really don't need that at the moment.

"No." I said without looking at him while picking up my book bag from the ground.

"Mr. Garcia, way we have a word in my classroom, please?"

I rolled my eyes, not like he saw it, and started to walk away.

* * *

><p>"So- you and Mr. Diamond; what was that all about?" Camille asked through the phone.<p>

After I came home, I immediately tried to go to sleep. I didn't want to have any memory of this day when I woke up. Hopefully to a new day. But as usual, I forgot that Camille would call me every day to talk to me about her day, new gossip, or other irrelevant things that I never bothered to pay attention to. I wasn't going to answer he call today, and for the first few times I didn't. She just kept calling, so after the fifth missed call I decided to just answer.

"What are you talking about, Camille?" I asked.

Not that I didn't actually know what she was talking about, I just didn't want to talk about it.

"I talking about when he asked you to go to his classroom to talk! You said _no _and walked away. Did I miss something?"

In those seconds, I really debated with myself again on whether I should tell her about what happened between Mr. Diamond and I. Camille has been my friend for years and I used to tell her everything. Even if it was a something dark. I don't know why I'm not anymore, though.

"Camille, Mr. Diamond and I-

Just then, I felt this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I started to feel nauseous and my chest started to burn.

"Carlos, are you okay?" I hear Camille say through the phone. But instead of answering her back, I ran to my bathroom, feeling the vomit rise in my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Ehhh. This chapter wasn't the best I thought it would turn out to be. But I think it's okay. I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter because I got stuck on some parts, but I think I got through it well. **REVIEW **and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlos' POV {as usual} **

I must have been over the toilet for quite some time because my stomach was still cringing; and it was so sensitive. I feel like I wouldn't be able to move for days. I was sweating, my heart was still beating fast and my skin felt like it was a bit sodden. After I was done, I told Camille I would talk to her later. She insisted on coming over so she could 'take care of me,' but I have already made that mistake once. She virtually had me drowned in chicken noodle soup. She put five sets of comforters on top of my bed and insured me that it would make me feel more _'comfortable'_ and _'less sick'_ but it made it even worse. Although SpongeBob SquarePants is my favorite cartoon, she played it endlessly. Matter of fact, she bought all of season four through season six just for me. But I knew that it was all in good heart.

My iPhone started to vibrate again from my nightstand once more. I turned it on vibrate so I couldn't hear anyone call when I started to fell asleep, but I forgot that when iPhones vibrate against any surface they sound just like an earthquake. I leaned a little and glanced to see who it was. Surprisingly, Logan was actually calling me. Well maybe I shouldn't be too surprised. He probably wants me to do his homework for another class.

I let my phone vibrate as I lied back down on my bed and tried to fall asleep again. Hopefully when I wake up I will feel better. Although, why would I get sick like this all of a sudden? Was it something I ate? Was it from me kissing-No. I will _not_ think about that moment.

I sighed annoyingly as the sound of my phone vibrating against my nightstand started to sound again. Without looking, I reached over for it and answered without looking at the Caller ID.

"What, Logan?" I muttered.

"Well someone didn't look at their Caller ID." I hear Kendall's voice say from the phone.

"Sorry, I've just been having a crazy day today."

"Yeah, Camille told me you were sick." he says.

Wow, Camille talks fast.

"Oh, so you answer Camille's phone calls, but when I call you, all I hear is your voicemail." I say jokingly.

He laughs as I continue to roll my eyes, something that I do continuously. I get it from my dad.

"Sorry, I've been pretty busy. Camille called me just a few minutes ago. So I guess she got lucky enough to reach me at a good time."

"Yeah whatever," I joke. "So how's Aspen?"

"It's going pretty good." He says as I hear shuffling in the background. "My family and I are making a lot of good friends here. And who knows, maybe I will find a nice girl to make out with. Or maybe even a guy. What about you?"

"Uh," I start to ponder. "Can I ask you something really unusual?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Ummm, I kissed someone."

"That's not really a question," Kendall laughs. "But good for you. Who was it?"

"I'm not finished yet," I say.

That tiny little voice inside my head keeps reminding me to not tell anyone. Not Camille, not Logan, or even Kendall. But a major part of me wants to tell him. Kendall knows all my secrets and I know all of his. (Not like I have a lot of them, though.) But I feel like I can trust him, though. I just don't want him to picture me as this little slut for kissing a teacher that everyone heavily fantasizes about. I know he won't do that to me, but I really don't know what this do at this point. This is not something I can just brush over my shoulder and walk away from. He can go to jail; no telling what can happen for me.

"Me and Mr. Diamond kissed."

I heard his little laugh, and it offended me a little. Does he really think I'm joking about this. I'm not one to joke about things like that so I don't get how in hell he could possibly think I'm joking.

"Carlos, for real. Who did you kiss?"

"Kendall, I'm not lying! Why would I make something like this up?" I asked, clearly offended a little bit more.

But then my offended-ness quickly changed into fear as I heard nothing but dead silence come from his side of his phone.

"You're really serious?" he asked me. His toned changed from light and playful, to dark and serious.

"I think I've already established that." I said. "I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have ever kissed back. Now I feel so-dirty. Like I'm becoming a slut or something."

"Los, you're not a slut. I know that for a fact. Just think of it as an _'in-the moment'_ type thing. You just have to know that that is as far as it can go. However bad your crush is on him, or his crush on you, it's illegal." He said.

"I know, and you're right." I said. "Just come back soon! Minnesota is different with out you."

"Lucky for you, you don't have to wait that long. I'll be back in two days." He said.

"Well I'll see you then. Tell the family I said hello, and have a good time in Aspen."

"I will! See ya when I get home, bro." Kendall said before he hung up.

I knew talking to him would make me feel better. It always does. He always knows the right thing to say, and when to say them. But I guess what are friends for, right? A take a deep breath, feeling my sensitive stomach inflate, and deflate again when I exhale. After quickly doing so, I close my eyes and start to fall asleep; everything turning black.

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

I can't get him out of my head. I can't get that moment out of my head, either. It's like that memory is on some kind of internal replay inside of my brain or something. I am crazy for him. I am starting to love every little fucking thing about him. His soft and pushy, his perfect tan skin, his smooth-silky hair that dares to come in comparison to mine. I know I sound like a damn stalker, but I just can't fucking help it. He's like a damn diamond. Pun intended.

But the sad thing is, over all of this, I was a asshole to him. Instead of apologizing the instant he broke the kiss, I fucking yelled at him; told him to get out. And now I feel like the worst person ever. He wont even look at me anymore.

"Well damn, James," My roommate, and close friend Jo said to me, "You got a real problem on your hands."

Me and Jo have been friends since childhood. We even graduated high school together. We did everything together. Just like how we bought this house together; though it's in my name.

"What?" I replied.

"You really must be crazy about this boy." She said as she continued to eat the popcorn out of her bowl, eyes glued to the TV.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

I wasn't telling all of that to her, was I?

"Did you forget that you think out loud?"

"I don't think aloud?" I said.

Honestly, I do think aloud sometimes. I forgot that I do that sometimes. But it's only when I'm thinking too hard about something; like right now. It is something I get from my dad. Though it's not inheritable-like a gene trait or something, it's just something that I picked up because I hung around him for the longest time. But that was before he passed.

"Okay, Ed Sheeran." she said. "Though you know that these types of relationships are illegal, right?"

"I know, Jo! But I just can sop thinking about him now. I've had this crush-like thing on him for the longest but now that we had that kiss-

"You feel like you need him more than ever?" Jo said, finishing my sentence.

"Exactly."

"Just look," Jo says, pausing the TV and looking at me, "Now that I see it in some twisty, dingy awkward way, I do like the idea of you and Carlos together. But you can't go on with this. It's wrong and illegal. If I were you, I would keep Carlos after class, tell him how you feel, and say that it will never happen again. Say that you made the mistake. It makes people feel better when someone takes blame on themselves."

Even though I was confused with most of the things she said, I _did_ recognize the world "Illegal." I'm so sick of that word. Everything is illegal now. If I move my pinky finger it's considered illegal. Damn it.

"Well that's life for ya, right?" Jo joked. But unfortunately, I'm not in the mood for jokes.

I sighed and got up from our living room couch.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Edit: <strong>Okay. First, I changed the title to **_Best Mistake_**. You will see why later. It fits better. I tried to make James seem like this good, nice personality person in the school, and then when he's out of school he is this complete bad ass; still with a nice personality though.

**{Lowgin-Hindursen} **Is this soon enough? Haha. Love ya! :)

I also tried to make this chapter longer than the others. I don't want all of my chapters to be short, making the outcome of this story to have an excess of chapters. DM me if you want them longer. I hope you guys like this chap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlos'** **POV  
><strong>_The Next Morning_

I felt my brain and the rest of my body wake up to reality. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my blurry eyes and as usual, there was no sun shining out from my windows. The sun hardly ever comes out in Minnesota. It's not that I'm surprised, and it's not like I love the suns presence because I never actually valued it, but I just really needed to see the sun today. Reason because I still remember everything from yesterday and I need something to distract me from thinking about that moment today. Unfortunately, it was the first thing I thought of when I woke up this morning so now I'm going to be thinking about it all day. How wonderful. I roll over to see what time it is from the digital clock that was on my nightstand. I notice that I overslept and that it was 8:45, so I'm already 45 minutes late for first period. But I don't feel like going to school anyway.

"Mijo," I heard my mom from the other side of my door.. "You're late for school!"

"I'm not going!" I shouted back.

And just then, without any sign of warning, she came in. Not like I was naked or anything but sometimes I just prefer when people knock when they're about to come in. It's some weird thing I get from my dad.

"Why not?" She asked, going straight for the mirror on my dresser to look at herself.

"I don't feel like it." I groaned.

"You're so weird." She said.

I watched her brush her hair with my brush as she looked dreamily at herself in my mirror. My mom definitely wasn't ugly, I'll give her that. She did look a little young for her age so people keep mistaking her to be in her mid-twenties, but she is actually 36. I guess all that goes to her head or something.

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm the weird one." I mumbled to myself.

"Whatever," She said as she turned to look towards me. "I'm going to go grocery shopping. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

"Call me if you need me." She said as she walked out of my room.

As she left, my mind tended to reflect back on that I was missing school today. It's not that I love going to school, per se, it's just that I have been used to trying to fix and correct my grades so much that I've gotten used to the deal of waking up early and going to school. Another thing, or person, that I can't get off of my mind is Mr. Diamond. Although Kendall said that it was one of those in-the-moment things, I just feel like there was something so much more within the kiss. I don't know how to explain it; I just feel like there is something more. Honestly, I like it. But I hate it at the same time.

I don't know why I'm feeling this all of a sudden. I shouldn't be feeling this. It's wrong. I've said that to myself countless times; but I just have to repeat it just so I don't forget. I'm such an idiot. I pull my hair in frustration as I push myself more into my bed.

I shouldn't be going through this.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Camille flipped her hair as she tapped her pencil on her desk while tapping her foot at the same rhythm. She finished all of the assignments early that Mr. Diamond had given for the period and she had nothing else to do but just sit in boredom. Carlos wasn't here, so she didn't have anyone to whisper, (gossip), to like usual. She always finished her work early. That's what she does. She has always been a fast worker.

"Camille, can you come here, please?" She heard Mr. Diamond say.

She didn't notice, but Mr. Diamond didn't look his usual self today. He didn't do his hair, which was unnatural of him. His eyebrows were messy. Not on fleek. Which is again, not like him. His whole attitude just wasn't his usual self.

Camille got up from her seat and went to stand in front of the teacher.

"Yeah, Mr. Diamond?" She asked.

"You and Carlos are close, right?" He asked. His eyes changed from dreary, to hopeful.

"Yeah. We're best friends." She responded.

"Do you know why he's not here today?"

Camille is usually a good reader of people. Like, sneakily good. She thought it was weird for him to ask specifically about Carlos, since he never did that about any other student. But for some reason, she couldn't read him. It was like that one scene in Twilight where Edward couldn't read Bella's mind. It's just like that.

"I don't know. I texted him asking where he was but he didn't reply. iMessage says that he read it, though."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

The bell rung, disrupting their conversation as the sound of the students shuffling their feet in the classroom and the hallway began to become audible. Camille walked back to her seat to retrieve her purse-like backpack.

"Don't worry. It's just Carlos. Knowing him, he'll probably be here by tomorrow." Camille said and smiled to him as she went on her way to lunch.

As Camille made her way out of the classroom, James' good friend and roommate Jo started to make her way in. She didn't work at the school in any way. Nor did she want to. But since she was a friend of James, and she looked young enough to look like a person in high school, people just let her be.

"Hey James, do you have- ew, what's wrong with you? You look disgusting." Jo said with a grossed out tone.

"He wasn't here." James groaned as he planted his face in his hands.

"Who wasn't here"

"Carlos. I kissed him, then I yelled at him, and now he doesn't want to come to school anymore."

"Awe, honey." Jo said. She dragged a chair that was from one of the desks that lied below the computers and pulled it close next to James' side. She started to rub his back in a comforting circular motion, hoping it would help his sorrow mood.

"I'm such a fucking fuck-up." James whined once more.

"Usually," Jo said. "But for right now, you're not. Maybe Carlos didn't show up because he had a doctor's appointment or something."

"I don't know what to think, Jo. I don't know if he hates me or not. I don't even know if he ever wants to see me again anymore."

Although James had many relationships in the past, also having a reputation for being a player in high school, he never really cared about them like he cared for Carlos. It's an awkward feeling for him. He only had one kiss with Carlos. One long, passionate kiss that seemed different from all the rest. It was like there was more feeling into it. More emotion. Something James had never felt in the past. That is why James is going insane.

"Look, lets just get something to eat and clear your mind for a little bit. It's on me." Jo said.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen Mr. Diamond today. He looked like such a wreck." Camille said to Carlos through the phone.<p>

"Oh, really?" Carlos replied, completely uninterested.

After morning, Carlos managed to stop thinking about James the entire day. That was until Camille called Jo to tell him about her day. The whole time Camille mentioned the teachers name, Carlos wanted to throw the phone across the room as hard as he could, but iPhone 6's are expensive and Carlos couldn't last a day without his phone.

"Totally. He also asked about you after class too."

"What did he say?" Carlos asked. His attitude brightened up a little.

"He just wanted to know when you were going to come back to school."

"I don't know, Camille," Carlos sighed. "I kind of don't feel well, and I'm really not in the mood to do any school work."

"Carlos, what's going on? Ever since that day where you came out of Mr. Diamonds room you've been acting kind of strange. Did he give you a bad grade or something?"

"Nothing is going on, Cam. Why are you asking so many questions?" He asked playfully.

"I'm just concerned. that's all."

Carlos heard the doorbell ring from downstairs as he started to get distracted from his conversation with Camille. He sighed, lazily, and started to get up from the bed. He told Camille to hold on while he goes and answers the door but she just kept talking. He rolled his eyes and heard the doorbell ring five more times.

"Hold on!" Carlos shouted as he made his way down the stairs.

He put his phone in his back pocket and went towards the front door. He didn't mean to open without asking who it was but with Camille talking in his ear and the constant ring of the doorbell, he just forgot.

"Oh my god, what took you so long!" Kendall said as he rushed passed Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay, sorry it took me so long, (a month), to update. I actually had the chapter up and ready to be published on the tenth of February. I thought I published it, but I guess it turns out that I didn't. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) **Review.**


End file.
